Unusual Happenings
by Magic Pyro Anabeil
Summary: [FE7] The Remake of Two Knights and a Mission. Kent and Sain of are sent out on a simple mission, but when the elements turn against them, how will they handle it? Quite comfortably, actually. Romance with a slight touch of humor. KentxSain


Unusual Happenings- The Usual Wake-Up Call

This is a remake of the fic I was writing called Two Knights and a Mission. I didn't like it at all, because it was the first chaptered fic I have ever written, so it was relatively horrible. I didn't like the way I had started writing it, and I left a whole bunch of stuff out, and it was moving slowly… and mostly, I was at a total dead end. I couldn't stand the story, and I had to force myself to write it. So, I'll change the plot around slightly, making it more interesting, and it'll flow much better. JOY!

It will (obviously) have Shonen-ai (MalexMale romance) so if that makes you squeamish, then… click the pretty green arrow pointing left at the top of your screen. There you go, good job.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem equals not mine. If it was, there would be a lot more romance, a lot less fighting, no plot whatsoever… and a lot of the male characters would—

Wil: PYRO!

Pyro: Right, right, let's at least keep the _description_ g-rated… anyways…

So, umm… whoever owns Fire Emblem, don't give it to me, 'kay? Thanksies. 8D

Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, whatever… and it'll get a bit… interesting… toward the end. The rating might have to go up. ;;

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--CHAPTER ONE--

"MATTHEW!"

The loud cry rang through the dense trees, and woke up everyone and everything within a 50-mile radius. Audible groans were heard throughout the camp soon after, and the source of the disturbance was quickly discovered.

A blonde-haired thief dashed lightly through the campsite, quickly pursued by a green-haired myrmidon.

Yes, with Matthew and Guy around, there really was no need for alarm clocks.

This is how most of the members of Lyndis's Legions wake every morning. The same was true for our favorite green-clad, brown-haired paladin.

Sain grumbled, slowly coming to consiousness. _What on earth…?_

He realized what happened as he heard Guy shout again, "MATTHEW! Matthew, GET BACK HERE!"

Sain would've found this amusing, if it hadn't been the cause of his brutal awakening.

He closed his eyes again. Oh, what he would give for some peace and quiet…. Why did he have to stay up so late flirting with Lady Priscilla? He was definitely beginning to regret it.

Sain was so busy brooding that he didn't notice a short, brown head pop into his tent.

He slowly made its way across Sain's tent, careful not to make a sound. He snickered silently, moving up behind Sain's bedroll.

Suddenly, he leaned close to Sain, moving mere inches away from the other man's ear…

…and whistled loudly.

"WIL!" Sain shouted, jumping up like he was being shot at. Wil began to giggle madly.

Sain whacked Wil with his pillow, and pulled the pillowcase over Wil's head.

A green-haired head poked into the tent. "Wil, what did you do?" Rath sighed.

"The tactician asked me to wake him up!" Wil explained, voice muffled by the pillowcase.

Rath sighed, stepping into Sain's tent. He slid the pillowcase off of Wil, and dropped it onto the ground once it was fully off. "You need to behave yourself." His eyes shone slightly with amusement.

Wil's warm blush was hard to miss.

_Interesting_, Sain thought, drumming his fingers on his bedroll. _Very interesting_.

Wil suddenly glanced around, remembering where they were. "Uhhh… we should go." He blushed again, this time from embarrassment.

"Yeah. Do you know what the tactician wanted me for?" Sain stood up and stretched, preparing to follow the other two men out of the tent.

"Yup! She's going to send you and Kent on a mission!"

"Aaaah, yes, of course. Boon companions, we are!" Sain chuckled, knowing it would have annoyed Kent to hear him say that.

The three left the tent, and were off to find the tactician.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I know it might seem overly cautious, but I don't want to take any chances." Ana, the group's tactician, was standing over a large map of the area. Most of the members of Lyndis's Legions stood around her. "There are a couple mages toward the south. Heath, do you think you can withstand their attacks?"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"Good. But… take Legault with you anyway. Now… Kent and Sain, there's a group of anima-mages toward the east of the area. I want you two to take care of them. We're facing mostly magic-users this time, so be careful. They can easily do something unexpected."

"Of course." Kent answered, and elbowed Sain.

"Ouch! Kent, that HURT… Er… Yeh… Yes, Ana." He still wasn't fully awake.

Kent sighed. At this rate, it would be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The region where they were headed was very mountainous. Heath and Florina were the only ones able to make it over without some sort of hindrance, but that was because they had flying mounts. Heath and Florina, however, had already been sent out on different missions of much greater importance, so Kent and Sain were the next best and most logical choice.

Kent examined the map that Ana had handed him, and examined the marks that she had made, indicating about where the small group of mages would be.

Kent rolled the map up, and stuck it into his saddlebag. He had packed emergency provisions (in case of getting lost), a small tin of water, an extra sword and lance, and, at Ana's insistence, the map.

_On second thought…_ He packed two extra swords. He knew that Sain would forget to bring one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later, Sain and Kent were on the road. They set-out at an easy pace; there was no reason to hurry. The mages were a few hours off, but they had much more time than that to get rid of them.

"So, where are we going?"

The green-clad paladin's voice split through the silence.

Kent gave his partner a stunned look. Hadn't he listened?

He sighed. This _was_ Sain he was talking about.

"There are a few mages down southeast of here that we are supposed to take care of. It should be fairly simple, but we should never underestimate the enemy."

Sain nodded vacantly, having zoned-out long ago.

Kent sighed. This would be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pyro: --pokes Sain--Tell them.

Sain: No.

Kent: Do it, Sain.

Sain: Fine. The next chapter will have more shounen-ai than this one --cough cough obviously-- and well, if you were squirmy at this chapter, then uhh…. Either get over it, or stop reading? I mean, after all, it IS a romance story…

Kent: --grins--

Sain: Victory! –tackleglomps Kent-

Kent: Uhhh… Sain?

Pyro: You know you like it. Anywhoo, I will update this in like a week, probably less, maybe even tomorrow, if I feel motivated.

Sain: Suuuure you will… YOOOOU have a _date_ tomorrow!

Pyro: -blush- It is NOT a DATE!

Sain: -smirks- Suuuuuuuuure…

Pyro: --smacks Sain--I already have the first four chapters made, I just have to revise them. So, I COULD finish it tomorrow! –clears throat- And anyways, please review, I will love you forever!

Kent: --sigh--Just review, it'll shut her up.


End file.
